


follow me to other side

by lordandsaviorhisoka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Titan Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Shifter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordandsaviorhisoka/pseuds/lordandsaviorhisoka
Summary: an au where instead of 9 titan shifter theres 10au where levi is a soldier of Marley and a titan shifter
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the story starts here annie is after eren in forest  
> and since there's no levi, mike is humanity's strongest soldier

the loud roar triggered him out of his deep sleep. it was like asking for getting killed. so his mind took over him and broke through his crystal. he took a deep breath, feeling his lungs with fresh air. it took him a while to understand what was happening and why was he out of his crystal. 

he looked around, while deep in thought to understand where he was, his eyes took the sight of titans approaching him. and they were so many and didnt seem friendly at all.

he took a piece of crystal and cut his hand.

the massive lightning strike could be seen from afar. erwin saw it. that was enough to distract everyone from their pray at hand to give her enough time to run out of her titan.

no one else recognized it but he yelled for his comrades to be cautious. suddenly a massive number of titans attacked the body. 

levi was getting near from where he heard the yell. more like helpless scream but it didnt matter, he need to get away from there. he had no idea where he was even and definitely going where scream came seemed stupid. but if he turns back the titans will attack him.

but maybe it was good to go to source of scream so maybe he could get away from this hell. so he made up his mind, he sliced through the titans using his bones carved his arms and biting the off.

when he got close enough, he saw those mindless titans eating the other one. maybe that's why they sent him here. he torn and sliced the titans until it was just the half dead titan who was victim of these mindless titans. 

he grabbed at her jaw, lifting her head but she didnt indulge. 'probably the user left the body' he let go of body and that was when he caught glimpse of his surroundings. 

there were so many, so many soldiers looking at him in shock. he locked eyes with one of them who looked down at him. he had no time for chat so he started running.

those damn soldiers started following him. he was already tired and he couldn't risk going out of energy while being chased by these soldiers. what if they return him to Marley. 'I'm not giving up without a fight' he thought to himself 

suddenly a lightning strike caught his attention, 'probably that's my ticket to run out this damned land' he hoped. he didnt try to protect nap of his neck, because the spike from his back was strong enough to keep him alive a little more.

when he arrived there, it was a mess. a massive corpse was lying on ground and by its looks it seemed like attack titan. there was no body at its nape. 'why all bodies are hostless'

that was when he felt something cut through his spike at his nape. he trusted too much to his titan body that he forgot the spike got a limit. suddenly so many soldiers lunched at him. he got less than a second when he felt he lost his grip to his right leg.

he fell to his one knew, he smashed whoever got near to him. 'if these demons take me out, there will be no revenge' unfortunately for soldiers they had no idea who did they picked fight with. his healing factor was much more than a normal shifter and the second he felt his right leg, he started running as fast as he could. 

he saw a titan in distance and his porpoise was to stop it so maybe he could ask some friendly questions. at the given moment when he got near to the titan which seemed like she was same owner of previous body he saw in trap.

he jumped at her middle a nice body slam 9 out of 10 and both hit hard on ground. he used the sharp bone on his arm to plug it into her face and rip her face off. she tried to grab on him but he bite her wrist off. he clawed at her face.

he smashed her face into ground as hard as he could and that was when he noticed someone approaching him from behind. the longer he was awake, the stronger his senses got.

he grabbed his approacher and looked at her while she was struggling to set her free from his grip. "EREN" she yelled. 

he then glanced back to the female titan and saw something coming off her mouth, full of spit. 'appearly this girl is after the titans food' he thought 

suddenly a fast sword job cut through his wrist tendon which he was holding the girl. the whole team levi left behind was now here. a kick from behind was all it took him to set him off balance and gave enough time for female titan to run off.

he wanted to run after her but soldiers wouldn't let go off him. whoever was this perosn was smart enough to know where to cut because within a moment all his tendons of joints were cut off.

he was too tired to fight with them so he used his last of power of launch himself at the place he thought there were most soldiers. that's when his body rejected him and everything went black. 'maybe I finally I can die' was his last thought before he blackout.


	2. shifter

when the titan threw himself at cadets, they had small time to get away from the way but 3 of them got caught. but a better news was the titan was down. " is it safe to get close?" mike who did the most of art work of cutting the titan down spoke.

before he got the chance to talk, a heavy smoke started rising from nape of titan. a body could be seen so he raised his sword and signed for cadets to stay back.

with a swift move he landed on back of titan, hange behind him along with erwin. the steam cooled off a little bit, that's when they saw a body. Erwin got closer and when he saw the body isnt moving of its place he stepped forward and pulled the body out. the muscles which were connected to his face pulled off.

he laid the body on the ground to have a closer look. "it seems like a human" mike sniffed the body "that's weird" "what?" their commander asked. "he smells like... rock. some sort of rock" his brows frowned. 'why would someone smell that way?' the question stock at his mind.

the body didnt move so hange stepped forward and put their hand at his neck "its alive" they gasped "what should we do erwin?"

"he just killed so many of us right now hange san" moblit yelled while being stressed why commander was close to a titan shifter. "but he wasnt after eren. he fought with female titan yet he killed some of us" hange rubbed their chin, something seemed off.

"where's eren?" commander asked as his eyes landed on the ackerman, she had eren at her arms. he nodded at her. "bound this person and put him in wagon, he's too precious to be left alone. maybe we take some answers" he had so many questions and the guy laying on ground looked like he got some answers that may be useful. only mike, hange, moblit and mikasa saw the body, probably he can somehow drag this person without anyone knowing, there was no smoke rising from them which meant they weren't hurt so that could be a use.

"we fall back" with that everyone got to their stead and headed for the inside the walls. after they got out of forest of massive trees so many flares coloured the sky. so many titans were after them. it wasnt close to good but they got no chance so they rode as fast as they could. in middle of way they dumped some of bodies.

when eren opened his eyes he heard his name being called. he was met by mikasa and when he turned around he was shocked to see another body -not dead- beside him. "stay still it will hurt" she made eren to lie down. when they got in wall they heard people shouting about their taxes being wasted. when they arrived at safehouse the person beside him started to open their eyes, they closed their eyes but suddenly opened them at looked around in shock.

mike suddenly appeared out of thin air and pushed the person head into wood "stay down beast" mike barked. eren has no idea what was going on, he was about to stand up mikasa stopped him. mike and two other scouts dragged the person away. eren looked at mikasa with questions written in his eyes.

"what was that for?" eren asked. mikasa didnt answer him just looked where the person was dragged. armin walked to them "can you walk?" eren nodded "good, commander smith wants us in next room" so they walked to there while waiting they heard murmurs. there was no one around not even commander so they stepped in carefully. 

"who are you?" erwin asked for god knows how many time while the person refused to speak. "listen up we're short at time so better speak up or you'll be executed" mike barked loud enough for everyone to hear. the person was shackled to each side of walls and wasnt giving fuck about things going on. he locked eyes with commander erwin for a while. erwin sighed and stepped forward and kneeled in front of the person.

"you weren't after eren you fought with female titan but you're not fighting for us either, who's side you're fighting for?" he asked calmly. this time the person answered "for myself" his voice wasn't deep enough but was soothing "I see... and what is your porpoise?" the person locked eyes with erwin again "none of your business eyebrows" "you know if I turn you in you wont just be just executed right? you'll be tortured, they will cut you and that time you wish you were dead or at least accepted my option" erwin explained calmly like he wasnt talking about torture and execution. 

eren, mikasa and armin warched from afar. "and what gave you the idea that I'll be turned in just that easy?" the titan shifter said in same calm level. "you're talking too much for a person who is in chain" mike stated from behind erwin. eren was still confused 'why were they torturing this person?' 

"what is it in for me?" the shackled titan shifter asked. "what do you want?" erwin asked instead waiting for soemthing stupid like 'let me go' or something similar but the shifter answer surprised him "revenge" that threw him deep in thoughts. "what's your name and why were you outside of walls?" he asked once again "guarantee that I wont be examined then maybe we can talk" was all he said. 

staying in crystal took most of his energy and now he was hoping this person wont notice how his body was adjusting to surrounding. coming out of crystal was bearable but not shifting and fighting just after that, it was more like draining yourself out of energy. "I need to think about it before making decisions, you too. think about your porpoise" erwin said and turned to walk away when he was faced with eren mikasa and armin.

"let's go out, we'll talk about it later" he guided the kids out while leaving the shifter behind with mike and hange. either way the person would beg at end of night to whatever he wanted with hange yelling at the person at top of their lungs


	3. negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking is important for a long life friendship

after the two people who were left with him, left him alone he heard banging and loud noises. another massive roar which was definitely for a titan could be heard. he gained most of his power but without eating it would take longer. his hands got tired so he pulled at the chaines and they came off from their place.

he rubbed at his wrists and sighed. 'where am I? am I inside walls? what would that blondie wants from him?' he thought to himself. he doesn't have much political power so it was going down anyway. he had enough time to make up his mind and be ready for the eyebrows to come at him.

when the door opened again it was the bitch that dragged him forcefully before. his eyes widened at him, it took him a while to understand why was he staring. probably he wasn't supposed to take off shackles? he opened the door and again dragged levi out of his cell. 

when he walked to other room there were so many tables but only one of them was accompanied by people. the blonde kept on dragging him toward the table and made him sit down. he recognized most of them except a blondie. "he managed to open the bonds, got no idea how" the taller blonde stated and stepped aside with a nod from the eyebrows. 

"we got your friend" commander erwin told the person sitting in front of him. at that levi raised his eyebrow "I work alone" levi answered. "so you're telling me you dont know the female titan?" commander asked. the tension was too much. "listen eyebrows I have no idea what's going on so let's start with an small question, what year we're in?" 

erwin hummed "850. were you planning on killing more people anytime soon?" the answer cought levi off guard "you're not serious right?" "what do you mean?" things were getting interesting "you cant tell I moved backward in time. I came to this island at 948" Erwin's eyes sparked "so you're telling you're not from inside the walls" his curiosity took over him "I've been told you people been brainwashed but I didnt expect this much" levi answered 

"so there's people outside the walls?" erwin asked again. "I dont want to hurt your feelings eyebrows but this damned island is so small compared to other countries and you should be more of an stupid to think that you're center of world" levi answered more like cursed but that was enough of answer for erwin. now it's time for next move.

"what's your name?" at this question of commander levi tensed again "I'm giving you answers yet I'm not receiving anything" levi informed the blonde sitting in front of him. "I'm commander erwin smith" he spoke up again, "that's squad leader mike zacharias beside you and their name is section commander hange zoe. those kids sitting there are eren jeager, Amin artlet and mikasa ackerman" at mention of last name his head shot up "impossible" he whispered but appearly the commander heard him "what's impossible?" 

he had less than a minute to come up with an excuse but should he? "which one is Ackerman?" he asked. commander gestured for the girl to step forward so she did. levi examined her for a moment, she was the same girl at forest that jumped on him 'it cant be, they told me there's no one left' his frown dipped. "are there any more ackerman?" levi asked the girl, she hesitated for a moment but answered again "not that i know of" 

erwin watched from afar. "parents?" levi asked again. she frowned but when her eyes landed on commander she saw he was playing along so she did "dead" small but meaningful answer. levi sighed and turned. erwin was waiting for something, anything but nothing.

"do you know what she is?" the raven haired male asked. again commander and raven hair locked eyes. "you tell us" "she's last female ackerman alive, she's a monster at given time" the shifter answered. it caught Erwin's attention, was it protective side or something else, he saw glimpse of something in his eyes. "I will help you or answer you but I want protection for her and myself" the raven hair demanded. 

"I think she can handle herself" erwin spoke up. "but why her? what is she to you?" silence took over the place. the raven haired was testing the water but appearly he made up his mind "a long time ago king fritz killed off all my clan all because we opposed with him and I've sworn to kill all loyal blood who caused so much pain to my clan" he continued "here I'm sitting right in front of you the last male ackerman" mikasa was shocked to see someone with same surname but her blood boiled at the information. 

"give me a name to call you" erwin demanded. "levi" the ravenet added. "why people outside of world wants us dead?" the conversation was fogging the atmosphere in room. "it's a curse all eldian holds with themselves. they say you are devil and deserve to die" at that comment mike tensed up ready to act up. "are we devil?" erwin asked once again "I believe everyone can be devil at given time and opportunity"

"do you know female titan?" erwin asked. levi sighed "not her name but I've met her. my mission is different from her" the game was going smoothly "do you know any other shifter?" erwin leaned in. "first give me prove that I will be safe after the information I give you. then I'm open to negotiate" an small smirk appeared on commander lips. he gestured for his left and the person who was named hange zoe handed him a paper. he glanced at it for a moment then handed it to levi. 

"I repeat myself, do you know any shifter?" erwin never was impatient but knowing full well that person in front of him got answers made him excited. "no they told me they will find me and will inform me" levi replied while trying to read the papers. 

"so you know the armored titan?" eren spoke up breaking the silence. levi didn't lift his head but replied "if I see him I know but i think he must have grown up since the last time I've seen him" the answer he gave eren left him with more questions "what do you mean?" he was about to stand up but mikasa stopped him.

levi sighed "at age of 12 we will get injected and we have 13 years to use our titans powers before they give our powers to someone else and only eldians can be titans" this kid was really getting on his nerves with his stupid questions. with a simple math erwin figured this person maybe short but not near 20 or something "how old are you?" levi looked up from papers. "34 and no I didnt turn immitatly, Ackermans are immune" so many flags been raised in commander mind. "but you're a titan shifter" erwin added. levi didnt answer and kept his eyes on the paper in hand.

good for Levi that his mother thought him eldian and he knew how to read so he wasnt singing his own execution paper. "so people out of walls speak and write the same?" commander asked again. after levi finished reading he lied the paper down. "there are always exceptions" he locked eyes with commander. "why is she is important for you? you just met?" "you ask too much" levi was almost done with the brain play.

"if I'm correct by this paper you're adding me on a list of recruiters, am i right?" he asked once again. erwin nodded "that paper is for me, the rest of work will be done by my friend hange here. you'll be introduced as an spacial cadet that I've been training myself so that's why you weren't in any of operations also the only people know of our deal are whoever is in this room, and if anyone suspects you it will take a lot of time for them" commander took a deep breath "i want to know what is going on in here and if the king is doing this then I'd be happy to help you to overthrows him. what do you say?" they held each other gazes for a moment. mike wasnt sure about what was his friend was dragging him in but erwin never regretted any of his choices so maybe it's not that bad 'let's just hope'

levi looked at paper once again "I do the rest of paperwork all I need is your confirmation, I want you by my side not the people inside the walls" Erwin added. the raven haired male raised his hand and shook hands with commander erwin "I hope both of us find the results we wants" erwin stood up "good then when you're done here mike will lead you to my room so we can have some private talks" he nodded toward the squad leader beside levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to copy isamaya style of leaving gaps at story so bare with me

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudo and comment <3


End file.
